Why?
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: The question raced in his head. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Abyss: .

No one likes the CATS fandom!

Damn. For Violaunte's contest thing!

Character: Alonzo (and from his POV), Jemima, Cassandra, and the other cats.

WaRnInGs- OOCness (my greatest weakness!), angsty?

Word Count: 82 (YES! I GOT IT SHORT!)

* * *

The Jellicle tribe was not the friendliest place, as many of the young kittens believe.

Oh, right. You still don't know who I am. I am the second protector of the tribe, Alonzo. One day, Macavity attacked us, and I went to defend us all. I was injured pretty badly, and the ones I defended left me here to die.

_'Cassandra.'_

"Bye, Alonzo."

She turned around and left me, injured and alone.

"Alonzo?"

I turned to the sound of her sweet voice.

* * *

Abyss: I am trying to make a three shot under 1500 words, and I think I'm doing well. Now, two more chapters left!


	2. Chapter 2

Abyss: Okay, for whoever made it this far, good luck!

DISCLAIMER: IDK if it was in the 1st chapter, but I don't own this musical/play that doesn't have a category on theOtaku.

Character: Alonzo (and from his POV), Jemima, Cassandra, and the other cats.

WaRnInGs- OOCness (my greatest weakness!), Angsty?, and character bashing soon!

Word Count: 169

Total Word Count: 351

* * *

"Jemima," I whispered, my voice barely audible over the blood pounding in my ears.

"Alonzo, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer to that. "Macavity happened."

The look on her face said, '_Oh, I got it_.'

She turned away from me for a second to grab something, and walked over with it in her hands. The gauze in her hand went over the wound on my abdomen.

"Alonzo," she chided gently as the pain slowly faded under her touch.

"What?"

If you don't stop fidgeting, the wounds will open again."

I stopped immediately, and watched her dress the remaining wounds. I shakily stood up when she was done, and stepped in the direction the others went in.

"Alonzo, you cannot continue like that, not right now."

I nearly fell, and I saw the truth in her words. "Where will we go then?"

"There," she replied while pointing at something.

"Great. Just wonderful." I entered without complaining because I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted to.

* * *

Abyss: Longer? IDK! PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME!


	3. Chapter 3

Abyss: THE LAST $%&*ING CHAPTER! I swear the characters are OOC!

Character: Alonzo (and from his POV), Jemima, Cassandra, and the other cats.

WaRnInGs- OOCness (my greatest weakness!), Angsty?, and character bashing soon!

Word Count: 342

Total Word Count: 693

* * *

I stared at the queen I've grown to love within the week I've been here. She just announced that we were going to go back to the tribe, though I have no clue why I should go back.

"Why?" The question slipped from my lips before I could stop it.

"I want to show everyone, especially Cassandra, that I could heal you. And you need to heal the wounds between the two of you."

I know I must've looked stupefied, but that really didn't matter to me at the moment. '_What do you mean heal the wounds?_'

"Wounds? What wounds? They're already healed."

"The emotional wounds between the two of you. You are going to be mates."

I closed my eyes as her words wounded me more than Cassandra ever could. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked dumfounded now. "What do you mean? You've been talking about it ever since she agreed to be your mate!" She looked like she wanted to cry, but I knew she wouldn't, not in front of me.

"Jemima—" I started, but she stormed out before I could get another word out.

Soft cries of pain could be heard and I, for once, had nothing to help comfort her. I was rendered useless as she cried out her heart, her pain.

She came back in with red, puffy eyes, and she said in a broken voice, "We're going back."

The pain she felt, the sacrifice, made me unable to argue. "Yes, Jemima."

* * *

I scented the others before I saw them. Jemima walked towards Victoria, Electra and Etcetera while the older cat/human hybrids walked towards me.

"ALONZO!"

The brown queen tackled me to the ground, the same queen that ditched me a week or two ago.

"Hello, Cassandra." I really wanted to decapitate her, but my job of protecting the cats wouldn't allow me to.

"Well, we still have the mating dance."

"No thank you." I hissed the words slowly and menacingly.

I walked away from there. _Why?_

The question raced in my head.

* * *

Abyss: THE END! You can make up your own ending after this, if you wish.


End file.
